Today's homes may have one or more means for receiving content displayed on a single device. For example, various electronic devices in the home may be networked together in such a way to provide a user with a means for entertainment via a connected device and a single display device. Each of these electronic devices typically receives, processes and/or stores content. Example electronic devices may include personal computers (PCs), televisions, digital video disk (DVD) players, video cassette recorder (VCR) players, compact disk (CD) players, set-top boxes (STBs), stereo receivers, audio/video receivers (AVRs), media centers, personal video recorders (PVRs), digital video recorders (DVRs), gaming devices, digital camcorders, digital cameras, blackberries, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so forth. The networked connected device may also be adapted to receive content from multiple inputs representing Internet Protocol (IP) input connections, person-to-person (P2P) input connections, cable/satellite/broadcast input connections, DVB-H and DMB-T transceiver connections, ATSC and cable television tuners, UMTS and WiMAX MBMS/MBS, IPTV through DSL or Ethernet connections, WiMax and Wifi connections, Ethernet connections, and so forth.
While many of today's homes may have one or more means for receiving content displayed on a single display device as described above, there are limitations for users to control or customize the display of multiple types of content at the same time on the single display device. For example, users today can get Internet content merged with television content via Really Simple Syndication (RSS) feeds. But, these RSS feeds are typically pre-determined by the television stations. Users today also can get Internet content on top of, next to (e.g., picture-in-picture), or in place of television broadcasting or other content (e.g., DVD, personal pictures or video, etc.) on their television. In addition, various radios can be used to pull in different broadcast signals, including digital video broadcast, cell, internet protocol (IP), WiMax, and so forth. Still, there currently lacks the ability for users to control or customize the display of content from multiple sources.